Fallout: The New Beginning
by TheSkyrimSlayer
Summary: The Courier helped the NCR to defeat the Legion, now a new enemy comes and an old friend returns. To defeat all that opposes them,take over Vegas and take over the Mojave Wasteland for "the greater good"   Yeah right!
1. Chapter 1

Courier's Roots: The New Beginning

Chapter 1: Goodbye Oliver!

SPOILERS, I DO NOT OWN THE FALLOUT SERIES!

It was around Dusk, in the Lucky 38, the Courier was with his three best friends, Boone, Arcade and Veronica. He was looking out on the New Vegas Strip, the NCR threw things around, looking for new technology.

A NCR trooper ran towards him,

"Excuse me, Mr. Larkin? A note from General Oliver." He said handing the courier a note

He looked at it…

_Our Courier Friend,_

_I need to speak with you in my office at Hoover Dam, just say that I sent you, also, be careful, word is there are still Legion camps in the area._

_General Oliver_

HOOVER DAM 9:37 PM

He entered General Oliver's office, looking around, he noticed the office was clean, General Oliver was packing papers in a suitcase.

He sneezed, noticing the courier, and his friends.

"Ah, there's the hero of Hoover Dam, come in!" He said gleefully

"So your office sure is…empty." The courier said trying to make small talk

"As much as I love this place, I have to leave." He said packing his gun into his holster and threw some more files in a suitcase.

"The NCR wants me somewhere near Arizona, some Pre-War tech crap."

"So…why'd you call me here?"  
>"Well, before I leave, I just wanted to say a thank you for supporting the NCR at Hoover Dam," He said giving the courier a miniature NCR flag with a stain.<p>

"Is…that ketchup?" Veronica asked

"Um…what was I saying, oh yeah! The NCR owes you one, one for killing that asshole, and the battle, and the…well, we owe you! The other thing is that there's going to be a change around here, I would tell you, but well, I don't understand it myself. What's going to happen is that Colonel Moore will take over at Hoover Dam and Hanlon is going to be her advisor or something"

Boone walked past the courier and saluted General Oliver,

"Sir, it's an honor to meet you!"  
>General Oliver stared at Boone like if he were a crazy person,<p>

"Um…at ease solider…uh"  
>Boone went back in place with the rest of the squad.<p>

"Oh also, those Enclave guys who helped us! Do you know them?"  
>"Let's just say I have my friends." The courier said with a smirk<p>

General Oliver chuckled,  
>Colonel Moore walked in with a box full of stuff. Setting it down on Oliver's desk, stretching.<p>

General Oliver grabbed his briefcase and walked next to Colonel Moore,

"Is that all you brought?" Asked Colonel Moore

"Yeah, paperwork, paperwork, spare clothing and some underwear."

"You can't fit clothes in there!"  
>"I know that's why I'm wearing layers of clothes and underwear!"<br>General Oliver sighed, Colonel Moore saluted him. General Oliver pulled her in for a big hug.

The Courier heard some muttering, Colonel Moore pushed General Oliver

"No I'm not giving you my number!"

"Eh, worth the shot. Well, see ya all in Hell!" He said and walking out, winking at Veronica

(Oliver needs some love too!)

Colonel Moore sat on her new chair, but the chair broke,

"I'm keeping the screws to the chair!" General Oliver screamed

"Oh, damn it!" Colonel Moore said standing up and placing her things.

"So, uh what's going to happen?" The Courier asked

"Easy, General Oliver is being sent to Arizona to retrieve some pre-war tech. Only thing is that the place is flooded with Vipers and raiders. So I'm going to take over at Hoover Dam, Chief Hanlon will move in my old office and be my chief advisor."

"Good, good. Hanlon owes me a favor…" The Courier had no idea why he said that.

"Hm… good for you. Oh! Speaking of which he still owes me, from that game of Caravan!" She said and ran out

"Well…the NCR are a bunch of odd fellows!" Arcade said

"Well, I think it's time to go," Boone said

A FEW DAYS LATER

"We're lost!" Veronica screamed

"We're not lost! I just don't know where we are!" The Courier screamed back  
>"How do you get lost by not following a gigantic tower!"<br>"Look!" Veronica said pointing

"A caravan, can you ask them where we are?"  
>"<em>Oh look, a caravan can you ask them where we are?" <em>The Courier mocked

SLAP! Veronica slapped him across the face

"Jesus! Yes ma'am!"

A FEW HOURS LATER

The Courier opened the gates to New Vegas and walked in, a NCR trooper ran up to him.  
>"Oh my God! Are you…yes you are! Can I have your autograph?"<p>

"SHOVE IT!" The Courier said pushing him

"He's in a bad mood, but I'll sure he'll be happy to later after he takes a hot radioactive shower!" Veronica said

All of a sudden, the sound of a helicopter blade was heard. Everyone looked to the sky to see a Verti-Bird passing by.

"Arcade, where were those remnants last?"

"Well, they sent me a post card from DC, Cannibal wanted to visit his grandson. He's famous because of some Brotherhood, water thing."

"Why would there be a Verti-Bird coming here? Maybe Crocker might know something." The Courier said

They ran towards the NCR embassy, to see soldiers pointing Fat Men in the sky.

(The weapons!)

Ambassador Crocker stood there,

"Alright! Fire at my signal!"  
>The Courier ran to Crocker<p>

"DON'T FIRE!"  
>"Why not!"<br>"They could be friendlies!"  
>"Or they could be enemies, I'm not taking any chances!"<br>"Well, if you miss, those Mini-Nukes will come down and…"  
>"Oh! That would be bad!"<p>

"Ready to fire at your command! Hurry up, these things are heavy!" The solider said

"Put them down! Don't fire!"  
>The soldiers dropped their weapons, and stretched.<p>

"Now, I'm going to type at my terminal. When you talk to me, I will focus on you and somehow type on the terminal at the same time! No, really, hasn't ANYBODY thought this was weird!"

The Courier just shrugged.

TO BE CONTINUED

(I just wanted to use this episode to kind of show of the Courier's personality! Also, post in the comments if you saw the refrences!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Fallout: The New Beginning**

Chapter 2: The Attack on Freeside

SPOILERS, I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT

The Courier paced back and forth, driving Boone crazy. Boone flipped the page on _Guns, Guns,Guns_

"Let's go to Freeside!" The Courier said

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The four entered Freeside,  
>"Well, I have errands to run!" The Courier said<p>

"We'll meet here in twenty minutes!"

All of a sudden, a Vert-Bird flew ahead of them, they flew past the gate.

"More of those things!" Arcade exclaimed

All of a sudden, three Verti-Birds flew ahead and landed, people in Power Armor stepped out. They walked out, approaching the Courier and his allies.

"Are you this…Courier person? The one who defeated the Legate Lanius?"

"Yes, I am." He said, putting his hands behind his back and grabbing his spare pistol in his back pocket.

The solider took out a plasma rifle,  
>"The general wants you dead!"<p>

The Courier took out his pistol and shot his 9mm pistol in the soldier's face, killing him. Two more of the soldiers jumped over the call…opening fire. As the group opened fire at the soldiers. The Kings and many of the locals helped the group.

HIDDEN ENCLAVE BASE-BASE NIGHTEYE

A dark shadow watched the spinning holographic globe spinning in the middle of the room. Two Enclave soldiers stood by his side and an Enclave officer was talking to him.

"Our attack on Freeside is in effect, we should win quickly."  
>"If we were to take over Hoover Dam, we need that Courier out of the way. If he managed to get rid of that Caesar's Legion… he may be able to defeat us!" The shadow said in a deep Southern accent<p>

"Yes general, I will place our troops to the best strategic plan." He said and walked out

"Oh…and one more thing."  
>"Yes sir?"<br>"That's General _Autumn _to you!"

"Yes General…Autumn."

HOOVER DAM

Colonel Moore sat there…nothing to do, it was boring being in charge. All you do is sign papers and scream at people.

Colonel Moore stared at the clock, the time took forever. She shuffled her Caravan cards, maybe she should invite Hanlon to a game…no, he was at Camp Forlorn Hope on business.

"Hey, solider!" She said to the Veteran Ranger guarding the door

"Yes ma'am?"  
>"How 'bout a game of Caravan?"<br>"Well…General Oliver would have my head if I left my post."  
>"But Oliver isn't here now…"<br>"Well…I'm always up for a good game!" He said sitting down

FREESIDE

Another plasma grenade went off, the Enclave soldiers didn't show mercy. They killed all hostels in their sight.

NCR reinforcements barged through the Freeside gate, opening fire.

The Enclave solider jumped around in their jetpacks, which were a new add-on in their Mark IV Power Armor.

"Damn it!" The Courier said,

"These assholes don't give up!"

All of a sudden a laser hit his left solider, he screamed.

All of a sudden, Veronica hit an Enclave solider with her Power Fist. Another explosion, people ran, cried, cussed and shot.

No one could get a good shot at the Enclave Soldiers, because they jumped around too much. Plasma and lasers shot around them, and more explosions went off.

BASE NIGHTEYE

General Autumn paced back and forth,  
>"So, while we attack Freeside, our forces will take over Hoover Dam, and all other NCR bases will be attacked."<p>

"Our troops are in place to attack Hoover Dam" The Enclave officer said

"Excellent…attack." 

HOOVER DAM

Colonel Moore was PISSED OFF! She had lost 524 NCR bucks and 3 cents to that ranger asshole.

"Do you want to keep playing?" The ranger asked

"No…" She said, throwing her cards on the table

The ranger took his money and returned to his post.

A NCR trooper ran in…  
>"Colonel Moore, the dam is under attack!"<br>"What? Is it the Legion?"  
>"No…it's the Enclave!"<p>

"Oh fuck! Get to our battle stations!"

FREESIDE

"What?" The Courier asked after Ambassador Crocker told him what's happening

"We would like to ask you for your help!"  
>The Courier turned to his friends.<br>"Listen, I have to help Hoover Dam, get your hands on something powerful and help us!"  
>"Alright!" Arcade said and they all ran out<p>

ARIZONIA

General Oliver looked into the desert, what was so good about some pre-war tech anyway?  
>He grabbed his binoculars, and looked into the distance, he noticed a Raider.<br>"12 Thirty!" He announced to the sniper in the tower

The sniper shot, killing the Raider. A ranger ran towards General Oliver, handing him a letter.

He opened it, and read it.  
>"Oh…shit!"<p>

HOOVER DAM

KABOOM! Plasma cannons slammed against the dam.

"Don't destroy the dam" Yelled Captain Myers

"Sorry sir!" The Enclave solider said in response,

More Enclave soldiers stormed the dam, the NCR tried to fight back, but were overwhelmed.

The Enclave attacked instantly and the NCR had no chance to gather their allies.

Enclave soldiers formed a line and threw plasma grenades, breaking up the NCR troopers. The NCR tried to hold on, but were being picked off easily.

BASE NIGHEYE

General Autumn raised his hands as fists.

"I…AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" He screamed

"Kill who?" Asked one of the soldiers

"I don't know…jus' wanted to say that."

FREESIDE

The last of the Enclave died…finally.

The Courier looked around, Kings, locals and more were dead.

"Geez…no one could go through this stuff!" 

HIDDEN VALLEY BUNKER

Elder McNamara stared at the many computer screens, watching the Enclave search the bunkers. Sweat glistened down forehead as he wiped it with his sleeve.  
>"Elder McNamara? ELDER MCNAMARA!" Head Paladin Harden screamed, breaking him out of his trance<p>

"Huh, what?" He asked barely noticing the large group of paladins in front of him .

"Where do you want my squad placed?"  
>"Um…the front entrance!"<p>

"We have seven other squads placed there, the room is getting crowded!'

"Well…good. Then you won't die fast! What's the code for the front door?"  
>" 'The Quick Scribe Jumped Over The Lazy Paladin!' "<p>

"Good…positions!" 

The squad walked out,

"Not unless they throw twenty plasma grenades inside." He muttered

CAMP GOLF

Another explosion went off…as Enclave forces moved in.

The Misfits, thanks to the Courier's training…well….they kicked ass! 

The Third Battle of Hoover Dam was another massive battle with the NCR. What will happen with all the Enclave attacks? Find out next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Fallout: The New Beginning

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

SPOILERS, I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT

_The Third Battle of Hoover Dam made many chances throughout the Mojave Wasteland_

_Hoover Dam was overrun by Enclave forces, commanded by General Autumn and Captain Myers, it is unknown where Colonel Moore went when the dam was overrun._

_Camp Golf was attacked, the Misfits defeated the Enclave forces, and the Enclave retreated._

_Chief Hanlon was captured by the Enclave, and taken hostage in their base._

_General Oliver arrived in time to see the Enclave flag wave over Hoover Dam, he saw as his men were killed, tortured, beaten, and he couldn't do anything._

_Camp McCarran was assaulted with force, Colonel Hsu placed his men as fast as possible and managed to make the Enclave retreat, although they suffered heavy losses._

_Freeside was attacked, due to the overwhelming odds and the Courier, the Enclave was defeated._

_Verti-Birds landed in the New Vegas Strip, attacking the NCR forces there quickly, the NCR would have been overrun, if it weren't for the Securitions, the Chairmen, Omertas and the White Glove._

_General Oliver and Captain Myers were praised for their strategy and planning on the Third Battle for Hoover Dam._

_The Enclave successfully pushed the NCR out of Bitter Springs, the Enclave killed the remaining squatters. _

_The Enclave saw all remaining Legion camps as easy pickings, and wiped the Legion…truly from the Mojave._

The Courier woke up…

"What…happened?"  
>"You were knocked out…one of the Enclave smacked into you with his jetpack." Veronica said<p>

He stood up…he was still in his reinforced leather armor. He grabbed his weapon, and placed it in his holster.

Colonel Hsu entered… "We just got a signal. Colonel Moore is near Hoover Dam." 

A FEW HOURS LATER

The group walked, until they were near Hoover Dam, they had to take down a few Enclave checkpoints along the way. They managed to find a destroyed house, with some Enclave soldiers patrolling the area.

After taking care of them, they opened a basement door, they entered. Walking down, they noticed that Colonel Moore was there…not moving.

"Colonel Moore?" The Courier asked

She got up…  
>"Oh sorry…I thought you were Enclave."<br>All of a sudden there was a ponding, "ENCLAVE OPEN UP!"  
>They all drawled their weapons and were ready to fire. The door barged open, as both sides opened fire…the Enclave fell dead.<p>

Loud footsteps were heard, as an Enclave solider walked in…he had a painted black armor, he had a red visor, his armor had extra pieces and more bulky…and had a flamethrower.

The flamethrower charged up and blew the fire in all directions as everyone dodged in a different direction.

They all fired, as the bullets and plasma reflected off the armor. The Courier threw a plasma grenade as the flames hit it and it exploded mid-air. He threw the flames all over the room as everyone dodged to cover in the cluttered basement.  
>A barrel of gas caught fired as the courier threw it at the soldier and it exploded…leaving the soldier dazed.<p>

The soldier charged towards the Courier as Arcade smacked the soldier with a chair. The solider shook his head as the Courier kicked the soldier, the soldier bumped into Veronica as she pushed him with her Power Fist.

The soldier charged his flamethrower and fired… Arcade threw a plasma grenade, the soldier was stunned.

Colonel Moore grabbed a crate of grenades and threw it at the solider, it knocked the solider to the floor as they all ran out, the Courier shot the soldier's flamethrower, the flamethrower and grenades exploded!

They all fell to the dirt, coughing, they got up.

Goodsprings

Chet was out of his general store…Trudy's radio had broken again, and he had left his on…

"_Hello Americans…I am General Autumn, leader of the Enclave in the Mojave Wasteland…news in the wastes travel fast…but in case you didn't hear, the Enclave has taken over Hoover Dam…but don't worry! We will distribute clean…fresh water across the wasteland! Thank you…God Bless America!"_

CAMP MCCARRAN

When they entered Colonel Hsu's office, they saw Colonel Hsu, General Oliver, Lieutenant Boyd and President Kimball.

Colonel Moore entered the room and saluted General Oliver, as Oliver did the same.

"Sir…I'm sorry, I failed my mission, I couldn't protect the dam."  
>"It's alright Moore…we're going to take it back…one way or another."<p>

"Our biggest problem is that we know nothing of the Enclave." Hsu said

The Courier, Boone and Veronica looked at Arcade.

"What?" Arcade asked

"Well?" Veronica said

"Oh yeah! Um…I forgot. Well…they usually have power armor…but lately I've seen them have jet-packs, must be a new upgrade. They were led by a President Richardson…then a guy named…Eden…or something like that! I may know someone who knows more…but I need a radio."  
>"Sure…one over there!" Boyd said pointing at a radio on the desk<p>

Arcade twisted the dial…

"Hello? Hello? Daisy…Cannibal?"

A voice came over the intercom, "Arcade? Why are you calling?"

"Ok...listen, um there's a guy named General Autumn, who's the leader of the Enclave!"

"Wait…AUTUMN!" A young voice came from the background

Rustling was heard as a young man spoke

"General Autumn…Southern accent?"  
>"Yep." Colonel Moore interrupted "Tried to shoot me…dick."<p>

"Oh fuck! Ok we'll be there!" 

"Alright…first off…we have to get Chief Hanlon!" President Kimball said

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

Fallout: The New Beginning

Chapter 4: The Battle for Jacobstown

SPOILERS, I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT

"Well…where is he?" The Courier asked

"Well…we got a signal, apparently the Enclave had him in a secret underground vault, near Jacobstown."

"I know where that is…come on guys!"  
>"Wait! Listen…the Enclave have wiped out the town…I have two squads of Veteran Rangers stationed nearby…meet up with them"<p>

JACOBSTOWN

The trio managed to find the two rangers hidden nearby…  
>"Alright…this is what we got…around 28 hours ago…the Enclave wiped out the town. Lots of muties survived and lots died…we know the town is a great checkpoint to refuel their vertibirds. If we can destroy the main fueling stations…we can cripple them!"<br>"Alright…what else should we know?"

"Well…as you probably know, they're led by a General Autumn, he used to be a colonel in DC and something happened with water and a gigantic robot."  
>The trio walked down the main road…where they were stopped by three Enclave Soldiers.<p>

"Woah! Where the fuck are you going?" One asked

"Oh…nowhere we were just planning to kick some ass and drink some Nuka Cola!" The Courier said

"Oh great…another Wasteland asshole! Get them!"

The Enclave group opened fire… the trio spread out, returning fire.  
>"Backup, backup!" One soldier screamed into his radio before getting punched by Veronica<p>

A soldier shot Boone with his Plasma Rifle…knocking Boone back.

"Damn it!"

The Courier shot an Enclave Soldier with his hunting rifle, killing him.

An Enclave Vertibird flew past, firing lasers, before it was destroyed. While the Courier was staring at the explosion, and Enclave soldier pointed his plasma rifle at the back of his head.  
>"Hands up, asshole!"<p>

For some reason, the same Enclave soldier was thrown across his head, he turned to see Marcus.

"Hello, human, you must be here for the secret vault, we knew something was fishy, that's why we covered it up. A few of my friends and me wanted to take back Jacobstown, that's why we're here!"

"Hey, get those assholes!" A new soldier said

He and three other soldiers ran down, as three Nightkin turned visible and quickly dispatched the group.

A mutant shot a rocket, as all mutants and nightkin ran in Jacobstown.

When the trio and Marcus ran up, mutants were flipping Vertibirds, most soldiers were retreating, and Vertibirds were being lifted off the ground.

"Hm, they must not have as much power as we thought! They would NEVER be trying this hard!"  
>"That, or" The Courier said "this vault must have something important!"<br>A large shipping crate opened as four controlled Deathclaws rushed toward the group.

Another Vertibird went down on fire, being quickly destroyed. Another Vertibird went down, destroying a part of the wood wall.

Boone shot one of the Deathclaw's controllers, making it go frenzy, attacking friend and foe alike.

Two Vertibirds flew past, firing their lasers at the large group. Fire erupted out of the lodge, as Enclave soldiers ran towards the mutants, firing like idiots. A Vertibird smashed into the lodge, knocking a wall down. Two soldiers threw some plasma grenades.

INSIDE THE ENCLAVE VAULT

"All Enclave soldiers, the FEV ghoul infestation will be under control! Please beware of large areas of radiation. Please move soldiers to the front door of the vault!" A man's voice said over the intercom

Two soldiers ran toward a door, the door was locked, the soldiers were attacked by ghouls.

On top of some stairs, two soldiers with plasma rifles were doing fine, before being overwhelmed by ghouls attacking from all sides.

In General Autumn's office, General Autumn and six soldiers with gatling lasers were doing fine…but they were running out of ammo quickly.

Outside the armory, three soldiers ran out of ammo, and made a run for it, only to be quickly ambushed by ghouls.

The trio and Marcus walked towards the vault door, already opened. Barrels of radiation were flipped over. They entered the vault…soldiers were dead.  
>"I hate the Enclave, but I can't help but feel…sorry for them!"<p>

Two soldiers ran down a hall, being chased by three ghouls. They walked down the hall a bit more…Enclave soldiers were cramped in the armory, the door slammed shut. An Enclave soldier ran up to it…  
>"No, God no! Please let me in! Please!" He screamed while pounding the door, where he was quickly attacked by ghouls.<p>

They cleared out the ghouls and walked down another hall…  
>"Oh God, there's that courier guy!" A soldier screamed and ran<p>

"The FEV ghoul infestation is under control!" The voice came over the intercom

They entered a large lobby, where many ghouls were trying to grab Chief Hanlon, who was hanging off a ledge, trying to climb off.

They quickly dispatched the ghouls as Chief Hanlon fell down a few feet.  
>"The FEV ghoul infestation is under control!"<p>

"Ok…that thing HAS to be on loop!" Chief Hanlon said

An explosion went off… covering the hallway where they were coming from.

"Hanlon…what happened?" Boone asked

"I…I have no idea! There was shooting, and retreating, I thought it would be a great time to escape!"  
>"Alright, we have to get out!" Marcus said<p>

"Well…most vaults had a Overseer's tunnel which led to the entrance…all we had to do is get to the overseer's office!" Arcade said

They ran up some stairs to see groups of ghouls, they handled them Ok, although they ran into a lot Enclave resistance.

Fire erupted, they finally found the overseer's office, and they found the desk already opened, revealing the tunnel.

A beige coat was on the floor, blooded and ripped. They ran through the tunnel, they found themselves at the entrance of the vault.

They ran towards the lodge, where they saw General Autumn climbing aboard a Vertibird, this black shirt was blooded and ripped. The Vertibird flew off…as the Courier called in for General Oliver…he had an idea…

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<br>In case you didn't notice, the coat was Autumn's and I got the vault ghoul infestation from the Master ending in Fallout!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fallout: The New Beginning

Chapter 5: Brookhaven Hospital

SPOILERS, I DO NOT OWN FALLOUT

The trio entered the small room in Camp McCarren, where Marcus was there with the group.  
>"This room is getting crowded!" Veronica said<br>"You're telling me!" General Oliver said

"This room smells!" Colonel Hsu complained

"Oh, everyone shut up! Marcus…you wanted to say something?" President Kimball asked

"Yes…I've been doing some research, I've found out that the Enclave has a secret base in some hospital…not far from here. We think there may be some valuable information."

"What's it called?"  
>"Brookhaven Hospital not far from here, a few miles north of Hoover Dam, the Legion used to occupy it."<p>

"Ok, yeah, we'll check it out!"

When they exited the room, Boone shifted around uncomfortably,  
>"Boone? Something wrong?"<p>

"Huh, no I'm fine, no I have to…I have to leave."  
>"What, why?"<br>"I…I have to check on Novac, I have to make sure their safe."  
>"Sure Boone, do whatever you need."<br>Boone nodded and walked outside, the Courier watching him. He turned to his two companions,  
>"Come on!"<p>

HOOVER DAM

General Autumn was walking around Hoover Dam, soldiers patrolled the area. Ready for an attack from the NCR. General Autumn stared at the horizon, they were setting up their artillery. General Autumn was pacing back and forth, wondering their next plan. General Autumn just hoped that their new project would work correctly.

NEAR BROOKHAVEN

They trio walked down the road, dead Enclave soldiers were in the street. Fire went off ahead, the Legion and Enclave were fighting with each other. Brookhaven must have been right on the border of the state. An explosion went off, Centurions charged some Enclave Officers with plasma pistols. A Centurion smacked an Enclave Officer in the ribs with a Super Sledge, knocking the air out of him and pushing him down. The other Enclave Officer shot the Centurion in the head, turning him into a pile of green goo. Just as another Centurion cut him with a chainsaw, killing him. The other Enclave Officer, the one hit by the Super Sludge dragged himself to a Laser Rifle and shot, just as he attacked the officer. Two soldiers with Plasma Rifles shot repeatedly at the Centurion in the torso. The Centurion fell dead, two Prime Legionaries charged the Enclave Soldiers. One of the Legionaries raised his machete and struck the Enclave Soldier, making a large hole in the armor. The soldier was stunned back, as he shot two hot blots of plasma at the Legionary. A large group composing of three Prime Legionaries, two Vexillarius with a Centurion at its head, they ran towards the two, unfortunate Enclave Soldiers. Three Enclave Soldiers popped out of some of the rocks with Laser Rifles and opened fire at the group, as two Hellfire Troopers with Flamethrowers opened fire.

A Centurion raised his Thermic Lance at the Hellfire Soldier, but the Hellfire soldier raised his Flamethrower and shot the flames at the Centurion, blinding him. The Centurion fell on his back, and the Enclave Soldier shot and killed the Centurion. The other Enclave Soldier finally dispatched of the Prime Legionary. Only to be quickly killed by a Vexillarius with a Cowboy Repeater. The Hellfire Soldier was hit in the head with a Machete Gladius, making a large hole, and the Hellfire Trooper fell dead.

The trio used the opportunity to rush into Brookhaven Hospital, into the main lobby. The main lobby was painted dark green, as the paint peeled off…gleams of sunlight came in through the cracks on the top floor. Brookhaven was a four foot story that was painted white, the red cross was crooked making it look like a multiplication sign. The roof was blown off, and caved in the fourth floor. The trio looked around while the Enclave and Legion fought outside. The trio walked down a hallway, the inside of the hospital had broken tiles and dirt covered the ground. The inside of the hospital was hot and musty, it was just unbelievably hot. After walking around for a few minutes, they were already sweating.

"Come on! The Tesla Coil has to be around here!" The Courier said

One thing for sure…It was going to be hot as Hell!

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy, this one's really short because I'm trying to post one as fast as possible. <strong>


End file.
